


A Quiet Night

by Haskill



Category: Breach: The Archangel Job
Genre: F/M, FBI route, Raphael always gets way too attached, mentions of gabriel/raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haskill/pseuds/Haskill
Summary: It's been a while since Penelope had a nice heart to heart talk in the middle of the night, drinks in hand. F!Raphael/Anthony Reville
Relationships: Anthony Reville/Raphael (Breach: The Archangel Job)
Kudos: 1





	A Quiet Night

The hospital was probably the last time Penelope slept soundly. After beginning to work with the FBI, she’s had more sleepless nights than she’s had as a cop and as Raphael. At least the Archangels took care of their own enough to give them a comfortable apartment.

Unfortunately, staying in the right side of the law doesn’t have a lot of benefits. The only place Penelope has been sleeping in is given to her by a colleague out of pity. She wonders if she could get Reville to talk to the Director about her salary. It’s about time she stopped crashing at his couch.

It’s not a bad couch by any means, but the leather heats up at night. Penelope missed sleeping at an actual bed, with the comfort of her own pillow and blanket. When was the last time she had such a luxury again?

Oh right, that fateful night.... with Gabriel.

It’s a name she’s trying very hard not to think about since waking up. Perhaps it’s a good thing that she doesn’t run out of things to do in the FBI. She runs around with Anthony most days tracking every lead he has, there’s not much time to wallow about how stupid it is to get attached while undercover, and how much of an idiot she is to fall in love with someone who she hasn’t even seen unmasked.

A cup suddenly appears in front of her eyes. She follows the hand holding it and meets the inquisitive eyes of Anthony Reville.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He chuckles a bit at the pun. He doesn’t even call her by her nickname.

“Haha, very funny.” Penelope laughs sarcastically, taking the coffee offered to her with a small thanks.

“Your eyebrows are all scrunched up. Has anyone ever told you that you’ll die early if you’re always worrying?”

“Says the guy who gets so little sleep his eyes are bloodshot.”

Reville’s eyes widen, he turns away from her and goes straight to a mirror in alarm. “Wait, really?” He inspects his eyes, turning his face from side to side, before looking back at Penelope suspiciously. When he sees her holding back a smile, he mockingly frowns before plopping back beside her at the couch.

“Devious, I didn’t expect that from you.”

“Me pulling a gun at you when we first met didn’t give you that impression?” Penelope smiles, taking a sip from the cup and tasting the comfort only the most bitter of black coffees can provide.

“How did you know I like my coffee black?”

Reville’s smirk is almost smug. “FBI intel, do you want me to tell you your favorite dessert as well?”

“Vanilla Ice Cream.” He doesn’t miss a beat when Penelope’s eyebrows shot up in curiosity.

“Hmm. Wrong.”

Reville seems genuinely taken back. “Really? I would’ve pegged you to be a Vanilla Ice Cream kind of gal.”

“I am, but it’s not really my favorite dessert anymore.” Penelope can always find a vanilla ice cream in the grocery, but there’s one desert that she’s been missing – one that she simply won’t be able to taste anymore.

“Cupcakes.”

“... _cupcakes_?”

“Yes, cupcakes.” Penelope gives him a wry smile, Anthony wouldn’t understand. “It’s been a while since I had a good one.”

“Why not?”

Penelope doesn’t know how to answer that. She has no idea how detailed the FBI’s info on her is, and she can’t risk having Anthony know that she had a dalliance, with his greatest nemesis no less, while on an undercover job.

So, she said. “The bakery’s gone.”

“Ah.” Reville nods in understanding, he doesn’t seem to caught on at Penelope’s vagueness. “Must have left the city when all hell broke loose. That’s wise, sorry about the cupcakes though.”

“It’s fine.” Penelope forced a smile, wrapping her arms around herself as if it’ll keep her grounded. “I’ll be fine.”

“Wow, that must’ve been one hell of a cupcake if you’re this devastated about it.” Reville points out as he takes a sip of his own cup. Penelope takes advantage of the silence to observe her companion. The moonlight reflects on his glasses, blocking his eyes from view. Anthony always projects a carefree and friendly persona, but for all that there’s an air of mystery around him as well.

Penelope forced herself to stop this line of thinking. The last time she did, she ended up with a bullet to the stomach and a week in the hospital. It’s better for everyone involved if she kept everyone at professional length.

She failed with the Archangels, got attached, and spent sleepless nights wondering if she made the right decision at the mill. Most days, she’s could comfort herself that she made the right decision, but then she remembers the time she spent with Gabriel that night, seated on a couch like this with their respective drinks in hand, talking about what little of himself he’s willing to tell her, the confession, their night together afterwards, and her stomach churns painfully in regret.

Right now, her line of thinking leans on the latter. Anthony’s presence, while preferable to being alone in her thoughts, doesn’t help. After all, it’s not Anthony who’s supposed to be the one sitting beside her on a nice night like this.

And she certainly can’t lay her head on his shoulder to have even a small bit of comfort after a difficult day.

Penelope takes a big gulp of coffee and forces the thought away. She can’t break down tonight, not like this, and certainly not in front of a colleague.

Her stomach growls loudly, breaking the companionable silence between the two of them.

Reville is the first one to crack. He snorts. “When was the last time you ate?”

“When was the last time _you_ ate?”

“Fair enough. I suppose we both can use a little midnight snack.” He gets up from the couch and offers a hand to her, playfully imitating a gentleman.

Penelope thinks he’s perceptive enough to know that she’s not having the best night, and is touched with his efforts to cheer her up. She takes his hand in appreciation, and does her best to shake out her doubts at taking this road and betraying everything she loves for her principles.

“I don’t think there are any bakeries still open this late. So, we’ll just have to settle with Mike Donalds if that’s alright with you.”

“That’s fine.” Penelope shrugs, trying her best to stay nonchalant. “I think it’s about time I start looking for a new favorite dessert anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Played the FBI demo and I really like it more than the archangel one. Maybe because romanced Gabe doesn't feel any different? Damn, Anthony knocked the wind out of me though. Anthony/Raphael/Gabe love triangle maybe? haha jk... unless?


End file.
